


Et tant pis pour les cendres

by Grise



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Other, Trans Hange Zoë
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grise/pseuds/Grise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pourquoi cinq fois Hange est entrée dans la chambre de Mike et pourquoi une fois elle a attendu dehors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et tant pis pour les cendres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neechu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neechu/gifts).



> Neechu, je te devais cette fic depuis une éternité ! En espérant qu’elle te plaise, je l’ai remplie de personnages que tu adores.

**i. Pour une erreur**

La première fois qu’Hange entre dans la chambre de Mike, c’est par erreur. D’ailleurs, elle sait à peine qui est Mike et pourtant, ils ne sont pas très nombreux dans les Bataillons mais ce n’est pas comme si les humains l’intéressaient en général. Elle le connait vaguement de vue, un type trop grand et qui a l’air de se cacher derrière une frange de cheveux blonds.

On lui a désigné comme le meilleur soldat des Bataillons d’Exploration, mais à ce moment-là, il était au côté du capitaine Erwin Smith, et même Hange malgré son peu d’intérêt pour les individus, sait qui est Erwin Smith tellement on lui a rebattu les oreilles avec, et elle les confond un peu. Tous les deux grands, tous les deux blonds, tous les deux les meilleurs à leur poste. Hange n’aime pas les gens qui sont meilleurs. De sa longue expérience, et pourtant elle n’est pas vieille mais parfois elle se sent vieille, ce sont surtout les meilleurs trous du cul.

Hange cherche une chambre. Elle ne veut pas dormir dans les dortoirs, parce qu’elle a supporté ça pendant trois ans, les regards même pas discrets qui la dévorent pour vérifier que oui, c’est bien un garçon du point de vue des attributs. Elle se sent fille, et elle emmerde le monde.

Elle peut mourir demain, c’est dans la description de l’emploi et elle a le droit d’avoir un endroit où dormir où il n’y aura pas un crétin qui tentera de la rejoindre dans son lit pour venir lui montrer qu’elle peut être une femme pour une nuit. Apparemment, s’ils peuvent coller leur bite dans un trou, ça fait d’eux des hommes et ça fait d’elle une femme. Elle leur a bien dit d’aller se faire foutre mais ils ont pris ça pour une invitation et du coup elle a pris l’habitude de dormir avec une lame sous son oreiller et le dos au mur. Les Bataillons sont actuellement logés dans un vaste château un peu à l’abandon, et rempli de pièces vides et poussiéreuses. Elle a décidé qu’elle préfère ça à un dortoir d’hommes puants. Parce que vingt bonhommes, avec une hygiène pas toujours optimale, ça schlingue et elle a beau ne pas être très sensible, elle déteste cette espèce d’odeur rance de fauve. Les femmes aussi puent, mais différemment. Les femmes puent mieux. Solidarité de sexe, sans doute.

La pièce dans laquelle elle est entrée est propre, rangée et elle reste là, quelques secondes, à se dire que non, ce n’est certainement pas pour elle, que ça doit être la chambre d’un officier et quand elle se retourne, l’officier en question est sur le pas de la porte.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais-là ? » demande-t-il, sans méchanceté, mais sans gentillesse non plus. « Si c’est un pari, dégage. Si c’est autre chose comme un béguin, dégage aussi. Si tu as un problème avec ton officier commandant et que tu ne peux pas en parler, lâche le morceau et dégage. »

Plus tard, quand elle connaîtra mieux Mike, elle découvrira qu’il parle rarement autant. En le taquinant, elle lui demandera combien de fois il a trouvé des filles (et des garçons) dans sa chambre. La réponse l’étonnera. Ou pas. Mike est un homme très séduisant.

« Je voulais un endroit où dormir, » dit simplement Hange. Elle sait mentir, mais il n’est pas toujours utile de le faire.

« Et ton dortoir ? Tu as des problèmes ? » Il renifle et dit d’un coup. « Ah, t’es un mec. »

C’est la première fois qu’on la démasque aussi rapidement. Il a dû voir son dossier.

« Je suis une fille, » répond-elle, sûre d’elle-même. Parce qu’elle l’est.

« Peut-être, mais si je te demandais de baisser ton froc, je verrais une bite. Bon, je crois que je comprends le problème mais je ne vois pas où je peux te coller. Tu ne peux pas aller dans le dortoir des filles. »

Il soupire. « Je voulais juste aller dormir, moi. »

Il a l’air fatigué, et Hange ressent un peu de honte. « Viens avec moi, Erwin doit encore être debout. Il est meilleur que moi pour ce genre de conneries. »

Ce n’est pas une connerie pour elle mais il y a quelque chose dans Mike qui l’impressionne. Ce n’est pas sa taille ou le fait qu’il ait deviné sa nature physique immédiatement, et pourtant l’un comme l’autre c’est quelque chose qui sort de l’ordinaire, c’est cette manière tranquille qu’il a de ne pas juger. D’accepter le fait comme si c’était un simple paramètre. Ça, ce n’était jamais arrivé.

Elle suit Mike hors de la chambre, ridiculement petite au côté de ce géant.

.

**ii. Pour un cadeau**

Hange entre dans la chambre de Mike après avoir frappé mais sans attendre la réponse. Les Bataillons ont été relogés, cette fois-ci c’est une caserne en bonne et due forme, et comme toujours la fenêtre est ouverte. Jour et nuit, été comme hiver, la fenêtre de Mike est ouverte. Les insectes, le froid, la chaleur, il s’en fiche mais il ne supporte pas l’odeur d’une pièce fermée. Si elle ne savait pas à quel point Mike a l’odorat fin, elle penserait qu’il exagère.

« Ah, Hange. Tiens, voilà, j’espère qu’il te servira. »

Il lui tend un livre qui n’a pas l’air neuf, et elle le saisit avec un respect qu’elle n’accorde qu’à peu de choses en ce monde. Les livres en font partie. Ils sont si rares, et celui-ci semble si vieux.

« Leader d’escouade… Qui croirait que c’est la même bleusaille qui est venue envahir ma chambre parce qu’elle ne savait pas où dormir. »

Hange a un rire, et elle s’assoit familièrement sur le lit, près de Mike. Elle se souvient de cette nuit bien sûr, où Mike l’a trainée chez Erwin (et à l’époque c’était les leaders d’escouade Zacharius et Smith, alors que maintenant, c’est juste Mike et Erwin, assortis d’épithètes plus ou moins flatteuses selon son humeur) pour régler la question de lui trouver un logement.

Erwin l’a longuement évaluée, et finalement, il l’a conduite dans une petite pièce poussiéreuse, où il n’y avait même pas un lit. « C’est un pari, lui avait-il dit. Si tu survis à ta première expédition, tu auras un matelas. »

Elle avait survécu, et elle avait eu son matelas. Et maintenant, dans cette nouvelle caserne, neuve pour eux, mais c’est une ancienne base des Brigades Spéciales dont les bâtiments flambants neufs se dressent de l’autre côté du fleuve, elle a une chambre en tout point semblable à celle de Mike, même si elle est nettement moins rangée, parce qu’elle aussi elle est leader d’escouade. Depuis l’avant-veille.

« Tu crois vraiment que ce livre peut m’aider ? » Le titre en est presque effacé : « Le Prince ». Elle n’arrive pas à déchiffrer le nom de l’auteur. _Machi_ quelque chose.

« Je ne l’ai pas lu, dit tranquillement Mike. D’ailleurs, c’est un livre interdit. » Hange n’est pas tellement étonnée. Tout ce qu’ils font dans les Bataillons est interdit. Elle n’est même pas flattée par cette marque de confiance. Elle ne peut pas dire qu’elle confierait sa vie à Mike ou inversement, parce que c’est déjà le cas.

« Mais il fallait bien te faire un cadeau pour fêter ta nomination et je pense qu’il te plaira plus qu’à moi. Je l’ai reçu justement quand j’ai été nommé leader d’escouade.

─ Qui te l’a donné ? »

Mike a un sourire franchement amusé. « Ce connard d’Erwin. Il est arrivé après moi dans les Bataillons et il a quand même réussi à être nommé officier avant moi. »

Hange pouffe parce bien sûr, _Erwin_.

« Peut-être que si tu lisais ce livre, c’est toi qui seras nommé commandant quand Shadiss mourra. »

Il n’y a pas de retraite dans les Bataillons. Il y a ceux qui craquent et partent, et Keith Shadiss est arrivé où il en est parce qu’il n’est pas de ceux-là, et puis il y a ceux qui meurent. Depuis longtemps, c’est un mot qu’elle n’a pas peur de dire. Ce n’est pas parce qu’elle le prononce à voix haute que ça attirera la malchance. La malchance, elle est cousue en bleu et blanc sur les ailes de la liberté. C’est le prix à payer pour la liberté et pour pouvoir contempler un monde sans Mur et ce n’est pas si cher payé.

« Hum, je suis sûr qu’il m’empoisonnerait pour prendre ma place. Ou qu’il s’arrangerait pour que son nouveau toutou me tranche la gorge. »

Mike souriait au début de la phrase mais il l’achève avec une moue de contrariété. Il n’a pas confiance en Levi, le petit nouveau (littéralement) des Bataillons, prodige au combat et ancien voleur, avec sans doute quelque chose de plus sinistre dans son casier criminel, qui colle Erwin comme son ombre.

Hange ne comprend pas pourquoi il se méfie de lui à ce point-là, de son côté, elle le trouve assez sympathique même si elle admet qu’il est effrayant, mais Hange a toujours aimé ce qui faisait peur. Ce qui était différent. Ce qui était interdit.

Elle caresse doucement la couverture du livre. Oui, elle le lira.

« En tout cas, félicitations Hange ! Je suis extrêmement fier de toi. Je n’ai pas vraiment de raison de l’être parce que c’est ta réussite mais tout de même, je n’aurai jamais cru que tu irais si loin et pourtant, je devais le sentir quelque part parce que sinon, je t’aurai simplement jetée dehors à coup de pied au cul. »

Ça lui remue le cœur. Beaucoup de gens l’ont félicitée, Mike l’a d’ailleurs déjà fait, mais entendre qu’il est fier d’elle… Non, Hange ne s’était jamais intéressée aux humains avant d’entrer dans les Bataillons mais c’est sans doute parce qu’elle n’avait jamais rencontré quelqu’un comme Mike Zacharius.

.

**iii. Pour quelques syllabes**

C’est presque avec brutalité que Mike l’a poussée sur le lit d’une chambre qui, Hange suppose, est celle qui lui a été assignée dans le chaos des dernières semaines.

Deux cent cinquante mille.

Ça se prononce si vite. Ça coule de la bouche avec une facilité déconcertante, comme un autre chiffre, bien trop astronomique si c’était un salaire pour qu’un soldat puisse se l’imaginer.

Elle voudrait que ça soit cela, un salaire.

Elle voudrait que ce soit deux cent cinquante mille pièces d’or et peu importe l’énormité de la somme.

Les pièces d’or se ressemblent toutes. Les pièces d’or peuvent s’échanger contre quelque chose, construire des commerces, acheter de la nourriture, servir à financer une expédition.

Des maisons, une usine pour que les habitants y travaillent, une vie sinon heureuse, ça n’existe pas vraiment le bonheur dans les Murs, en tout cas pas pour le commun des mortels, mais au moins une vie qui ne serait pas exempte de joie.

Les pièces d’or n’ont que des sœurs qui leur ressemblent et qui coulent des doigts sans pratiquement y laisser d’odeur.

Les pièces d’or ont un visage gravé, impassible et digne et sur l’envers trois traits pour trois Murs.

Et alors que Mike l’embrasse, et ce n’est pas juste l’amertume de l’alcool qui la dégoûte un peu, même si elle est sans doute amoureuse de Mike, c’est cette question qui la taraude si désormais il n’y aura plus que deux traits sur les pièces d’or.

Deux cent cinquante mille, comme ça se dit vite. Comme ça s’écrit vite.

Comme ça pèse lourd.

Hange n’a jamais vraiment aimé les humains. Mais souvent, elle s’est dit qu’elle n’avait jamais rencontré d’humains avant d’entrer dans les Bataillons. Des hommes et des femmes qui se battent et meurent, pour un idéal plus grand qu’eux, pour un futur qu’ils construisent pour les autres. Oh, ils ne sont pas désintéressés. Ils ne sont pas des surhommes et chacun à ses raisons pour sortir et se battre, et elles sont rarement bonnes et belles. Et pourtant, ils n’en sont pas moins grands pour autant. Ils n’en sont pas moins des héros, parce qu’ils savent ce qui est dehors, ils en crèvent de trouille, et ils sortent quand même.

Hange a appris a aimé ses compagnons mais elle n’a pas le cœur assez vaste pour aimer les autres. Ceux qu’elle ne connait pas.

Deux cent cinquante mille.

« Je suis un homme, » dit-elle à Mike alors qu’il a les mains dans son pantalon, alors qu’il sent la manifestation physique de cette partie d’elle qu’elle rejette depuis des années, et Mike a un rire dans son cou, et lui aussi a sans doute envie de pleurer même si son cœur de géant n’est pas assez grand non plus pour accueillir le monde.

Il faut être quelqu’un comme Erwin Smith pour aimer le monde entier, d’un amour froid, sans passion et sans compassion.

« Je m’en fiche, » répond Mike, et c’est vrai.

Hange sait parfaitement que ce qu’ils font, des baisers plutôt maladroits d’ivrogne, une branlette mutuelle, vu leur état, ça ne risque pas d’aller plus loin, il s’en fiche.

Il est ivre et il a besoin de quelqu’un, et tout homme qu’il est, il n’a pas le courage d’aller chercher celle qu’il aime vraiment, alors il lui a proposé à elle, parce qu’il savait qu’elle ne dirait pas non.

Mike aussi a ses petites lâchetés, et Hange l’aime encore plus pour ça, parce qu’aujourd’hui, elle a besoin qu’il soit humain. Un humain, un seul, contre deux cent cinquante mille.

Ça se dit vite.

Elle pensait que la chute du Mur Maria signifiait la fin du monde.

C’était peut-être le signe annonciateur mais la fin elle a eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt quand le gouvernement a envoyé à la mort deux cent cinquante mille êtres humains qui n’étaient pas des pièces d’or.

Les enfants de moins de treize ans ont été pris en charge par l’état.

Keith a démissionné, après avoir inclus dans les Bataillons cinquante nouveaux soldats qui ne savent même pas comment enfiler un harnais. La Garnison a fait entrer environ mille deux cent civils en tant que nouveaux membres en arguant de la perte des anciens et les Brigades Spéciales ont déclaré qu’elles n’avaient pas le temps d’enquêter sur le sujet, ce qui est sans doute le plus qu’on pouvait attendre d’eux. C’est tout ce qu’ils ont pu sauver.

Hange n’aime pas les humains mais elle a vu ce vaste charnier à ciel ouvert, le festin des mouches, des vers et les charognards après avoir été le festin des titans.

Elle ne veut rien savoir de révolte et de famine. Elle ne veut rien savoir de terres dans le mur Sina qui servent de parcs à des nobles aux palais vastes comme des villes.

Elle veut la main de Mike sur son sexe, la sienne sur le sien, et juste ce corps trop grand contre elle, et elle veut que ce goût salé sur sa bouche, ce soit la sueur, que ce halètement ce soit de plaisir.

Pas de larmes et pas de sanglots.

Elle est ivre, elle est à peu près sûre d’être amoureuse de Mike et deux cent cinquante mille cadavres pourriront sur la terre grasse et fertile du mur Maria.

Quelques syllabes qui se disent vite. Elle se demande pourquoi, pour elle qui n’a jamais aimé les humains, ça pèse pourtant si lourd ?

.

**iv. Pour garder un ami**

Hange n’est pas particulièrement fière de… et bien ce n’était vraiment du sexe, ils étaient bien trop ivres et Mike s’est contenté après quelques caresses d’un mouvement de va-et-vient entre ses cuisses, et le frottement de son sexe contre son ventre à lui, et de son sexe à lui contre ses cuisses leur a apporté un orgasme mitigé et brumeux.

Elle a été lâche.

Elle s’est enfui au matin, encore ivre, comme une voleuse, et après une journée où le monde s’obstinait à tourner autour d’elle, elle l’a évitée avec un soin maniaque. Elle s’est même cachée alors qu’il la cherchait. C’est à pleurer, quel âge elle a, franchement ?

Ça fait quatre jours et c’est sans doute la première fois que, depuis qu’il l’a trouvée dans sa chambre alors qu’elle cherchait un coin où dormir, où tant de temps a passé sans qu’ils discutent. Et c’est terriblement stupide, donc ce soir, nerveuse comme elle ne se souvient jamais l’avoir été, elle ose enfin frapper à sa porte après être restée plantée devant pendant au moins dix minutes.

« Tu t’es décidée ? demande-t-il depuis le lit où il est couché, en train de regarder le plafond. Ça doit bien faire dix minutes que tu es dehors.

─ Je déteste ton odorat.

─ Tu n’as qu’à te laver plus souvent. »

Immédiatement, ils glissent dans cette familiarité habituelle entre eux. Comme s’il ne s’était rien passé. Mais il s’est passé quelque chose et même si elle n’a pas envie d’en parler, elle a peur que ça finisse par créer une distance entre eux. En plus de celle qu’elle s’obstine à mettre parce qu’elle avait peur de lui parler.

Il a presque l’air d’avoir lu ses pensées lorsqu’il dit : « Tu sais pour quelqu’un de si intelligent, parfois tu es assez stupide.

─ Pour quelqu’un de si gentil, tu es parfois assez cruel. Tu sais que j’étais amoureuse de toi. 

─ Et tu savais que moi, je ne l’étais pas. »

En temps normal, elle se serait assise sur le lit, peut-être même couchée près de Mike, ils l’ont déjà fait, mais les souvenirs, teintés d’ivresse, de cette nuit sont encore bien trop récents dans sa mémoire.

« Tu es toujours mon ami, n’est-ce pas Mike ?

─ Tu es toujours la mienne, Hange ?

─ Demande à ton nez.

─ Je préfère te demander à toi.

Et Hange ne résiste pas, et lui envoie le premier objet à portée de main, son harnais laissé sur une chaise, à la figure.

« T’es un grand crétin, déclare-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

─ T’es une petite chieuse, » rétorque-t-il avec le même air, et soudain toute la pression est partie.

Ils se regardent et ils rigolent et c’est bon, et cent fois plus libérateur que cette pathétique séance de sexe.

Ils discutent un peu, des sujets graves surtout, mais aussi des choses plus légères et lorsqu’Hange quitte la chambre, son cœur est bien un peu lourd mais elle flotte sur un nuage. Elle sait qu’elle a perdu son amour mais elle sait aussi qu’elle garde son ami.

Dans les jours qui suivent, quelque chose change entre eux. Avant, elle était toujours très consciente de sa présence et évitait de le toucher mais à présent, elle le traite avec la même familiarité qu’Erwin et Levi ou les autres membres de son équipe. Une main sur l’épaule, un bras passé sous le sien, des pichenettes et des pincements pour attirer son attention ou se venger de quelque pique.

Mike reste spécial, Mike restera toujours spécial, mais elle se rend compte qu’il est beaucoup plus facile et naturel d’être son ami que d’être amoureuse de lui. Ça ne fait pas mal. Pas si mal.

Le changement ne passe pas inaperçu, et Erwin lui fait un soir un sermon un peu guindé sur les relations entre soldats qui ne sont pas interdites mais qui doivent rester discrètes.

Hange rit. Est-ce qu’il ne comprend pas que maintenant, il ne se passera plus jamais rien ? Que c’est pour ça qu’elle peut le toucher si tranquillement, même si parfois, son cœur s’accélère encore un peu ?

À la réunion suivante, dans le but délibéré d’ennuyer Erwin, elle se pend littéralement au cou de Mike, qui pose sa main au creux de ses hanches avec une familiarité qui surprend tous les présents. Dont Nanaba.

Hange n’est pas dupe une seconde, Mike n’a peut-être pas lu « Le Prince » mais il sait être retors à sa manière.

« Tu sais, dit-elle un peu plus tard à la cantine, si tu me refais ce coup-là, je vais me retrouver avec un coup de couteau dans le ventre. Nanaba n’est pas un ennemi à prend à la légère…

─ Elle viserait plutôt la trachée, répond presque négligemment Mike. Elle n’est pas du genre à vouloir prolonger l’agonie.

─ C’est drôle quand même, que tu préfères une fille qui ressemble à un garçon qu’un garçon qui ressemble à une fille. »

Il y a un sourire sur le visage de Mike, un sourire très doux et oui, ça fait bien un peu mal parce que ce n’est pas pour elle, mais c’est une bonne douleur. Quelque chose de franc et de net qui ne ressemble pas à cette douleur sourde des mois précédents quand son amour pour Mike devenait de plus en plus fort et qu’elle se permettait d’espérer en sachant que ça ne servait à rien.

« Nana ne ressemble qu’à Nana, » répond-il tranquillement. Puis il la regarde dans les yeux et il dit : « Et toi, tu ne ressembles qu’à toi, un jour quelqu’un s’en rendra compte. »

Parfois malgré toute sa gentillesse, Mike est un homme cruel.

(Deux semaines plus tard, Hange se retrouve avec un nouvel assistant sur les bras, un éternel nerveux qui ne tiendra sans doute pas trois mois dans les Bataillons. Il lui faut presque dix jours pour retenir son nom. Moblit Berner.)

 .

**v. Pour une demande**

« Mike, bouge un peu ton corps de titan pour me faire de la place, je dors avec toi ce soir. _Oh_. »

Un rire clair accompagne cette entrée, alors que Mike lui envoie immédiatement son oreiller à la figure.

« T’es au courant qu’il faut frapper avant d’entrer dans une pièce ?

─ Je dérange ? demande-t-elle en s’appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte.

─ OUI.

─ Non, répond Nanaba en riant, mais entre vite et ne laisse pas la porte du couloir ouverte, ça fait un courant d’air.

─ Ou dégage et ferme quand même la porte du couloir.

─ Mike, ne sois pas grossier. » Le ton de Nanaba ressemble plus à celui d’une mère réprimant un enfant, et Hange rit quand Mike se contente de croiser les bras et de marmonner quelque chose où elle distingue le mot « casse-couille » qui se réfère sûrement à elle.

Hange entre et ferme la porte derrière elle. Mike et Nanaba sont couchés dans le lit, mais ils ont l’air relativement habillés et de toutes manières, si elle les avait vraiment dérangés, Nanaba ne serait pas de si bonne humeur.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentrée aujourd’hui, » dit-elle à la blonde, en attirant une chaise et en s’asseyant près du chevet du lit.

« Et donc du coup tu venais tenir compagnie à Mike ? »

Il est dur de croire qu’un jour Nanaba a vraiment été jalouse de la relation de Mike et d’Hange.

« Oh oui, nous avons une relation secrète torride et passionnée et il est aussi possible que j’ai réussi à mettre le feu à mon matelas et que je n’ai nulle part où dormir cette nuit.

─ Ce n’est pas mon problème, déclare Mike.

─ Viens-là, dit en même temps Nanaba en repoussant Mike qui s’encastre contre le mur. Tu dormiras avec nous.

─ Mais ça va pas la tête ? On va pas se retrouver à trois dans le même lit ! Qu’elle aille faire chier Erwin. C’est lui le commandant, c’est lui le responsable.

─ Mike, voyons, ce serait inapproprié !

─ Ah parce que dormir avec toi et moi, ça ne l’est pas ? Qu’elle aille voir Levi.

─ Levi ne me laissera pas dormir dans son lit à moins que je prenne trois bains et que je brûle mes vêtements.

─ Et encore, marmonne Mike. Va dans la chambre de Moblit.

─ MIKE !

─ Quoi ? Il émet des phéromones comme un fou dès qu’elle entre dans une pièce. Ça va faire quatre ans, ce n’est pas non plus la nouveauté du siècle.

─ Tu es un crétin qui ne comprend rien aux filles. C’est justement parce que c’est Moblit qu’elle ne peut pas y aller, n’est-ce pas Hange ? »

Hange hausse les épaules. Elle n’a certainement pas envie de penser au casse-tête qu’est Moblit maintenant. Elle est vraiment fatiguée.

« Tu sais que c’est un garçon quand même ? » précise Mike avec mauvaise humeur, parce que Nanaba n’a pas l’air de céder, bien au contraire, elle a ouvert les draps et tapote le matelas près d’elle.

« D’après ce que j’en sais, ça ne t’a pas toujours dérangé. »

Hange s’installe en riant au côté de Nanaba. Ils sont beaucoup trop serrés dans ce lit étroit qui n’est fait que pour une seule personne, même si égard à la carrure gigantesque de Mike, c’est un modèle un peu plus grand que le modèle standard.

« Je vous rassure, ce n’est que pour quelques heures. J’ai une expérience sur le feu.

─ Comment ça sur le feu… ? » Le ton de Mike est inquiet. Il la connait très bien.

« Pas littéralement, je l’ai éteint après le coup du matelas, mais faut que j’aille voir les résultats donc deux ou trois heures, et je repars.

─ Tu peux rester toute la nuit, la rassure Nanaba. Toutes manières, vu comme il fait froid avec cette foutue fenêtre ouverte, moi ça ne me gêne pas d’avoir quelqu’un en plus pour me tenir chaud.

─ C’est mon lit, signale Mike. Je pense que je devrais avoir le dernier mot sur qui y dort et qui n’y dort pas. »

Nanaba tapote gentiment la main de Mike. « Mais oui, mais oui, ne t’inquiète pas, tu es un homme, un vrai, et en femmes soumises, nous respectons tes choix. D’ailleurs, si tu choisis d’aller dormir ailleurs, nous respecterons ce choix-là aussi. »

Mike dévisage Nanaba et Hange et ses yeux s’étrécissent.

« Vous ne devriez pas avoir le droit de faire ça. De vous liguer contre moi. Vous devriez vous battre pour moi.

─ Mais, demande Hange, pour que tu sois d’aussi mauvaise humeur, vous n’avez pas eu le temps de vous envoyer en l’air ou quoi ?

─ NON. Merci Hange de souligner ce détail.

─ De toutes manières, c’est cette période du mois donc ça n’allait pas arriver… »

Hange hoche la tête, comme si elle comprenait, ce qui est le cas d’ailleurs, mais Mike se remet à protester : « Mais enfin arrête de te comporter en fille !

─ Mike, parfois je suis heureuse que tu ne sois pas mon mari parce que je crois que pour ce genre de bêtises, je demanderai le divorce.

─ Je pourrais l’être.

─ De quoi ?

─ Ton mari. Si tu voulais. »

Et alors qu’Hange doit retenir un gloussement, Nanaba se tourne (autant qu’elle peut se tourner dans l’étroitesse de leur trois corps pressés sur ce matelas) vers Mike : « Est-ce que tu viens de me demander en mariage alors que nous sommes trois dans un lit, dont ton ex ?

─ Ça dépend.

─ De quoi exactement ? »

Oh le ton de Nanaba. Il faut s’en méfier de ce ton-là. Généralement, ça signifie les ennuis.

« De ta réponse. »

Et sans bruit, doucement, sans la moindre rancœur mais au contraire remplie de joie pour ses deux amis qui réussissent à trouver un bout de bonheur dans ce monde de fous, Hange quitte doucement la chambre.

Sur le pas de la porte, elle se retourne, comme un adieu définitif, et peut-être pour se donner du courage, pour Moblit qui est la seule inconnue qu’elle n’ose pas résoudre, et Nana et Mike s’embrassent, comme s’ils étaient seuls au monde, et dans un sens c’est le cas.

Cette nuit-là, enroulée dans une couverture, elle dort sur le canapé du bureau d’Erwin, bercée par le grattement de la plume du commandant. Elle rêve du monde de demain, des enfants de Nana et Mike, des enfants très blonds et très beaux, parlant peu aux étrangers mais toujours volubiles pour ceux qu’ils aiment et qui grandiront heureux et libres.

.

* * *

 

**i. Pour une cigarette**

« Putain, mais c’est toi qui schlingue comme ça !! Mais enfin qu’est-ce que tu fais là, espèce de débile, à fumer cette merde ? »

C’est Levi, dans toute la grâce de sa mauvaise humeur, avec un léger boitillement et son visage pâle et sans âge où les cernes sont presque noires.

« Ça fait une plombe, que je te cherche, je dois partir avec Jäger et toute la clique au point C, et tu es là, à fumer une de ces saloperies nauséabondes ! Parfois, je me demande si t’as pas tous les plombs qui ont sauté tellement t’es débile ! »

Rien dans le règlement des Bataillons n’interdit de fumer.

Rien, vraiment.

Personne ne fume pour autant, parce que personne ne veut se mettre à dos les deux soldats les plus forts de l’Humanité. Mike ne supporte pas ça, détectant la moindre odeur, et Levi hurle que ça schlingue, ça fout de la cendre partout et que ça rend les murs jaunes.

Ceux qui fument apprennent vite à le faire dehors, ou à s’en passer. Au pire, à chiquer (mais en dehors de la vue du capitaine Levi). De toutes manières, le tabac est beaucoup trop cher, et à part quelques cigares de fine qualité, dorés et qui ont presque une odeur de caramel qu’Erwin rapporte quelque fois de la capitale, et qu’il a piqués sans vergogne à quelques nobles, c’est généralement un espèce de tabac de maïs, qui ne procure aucune sensation de plaisir physique, juste l’occasion de se perdre dans la contemplation de la fumée.

Et qui pue comme pas permis.

C’est précisément celui qu’a choisi Hange, principalement parce que c’est le seul qu’elle a trouvé. Elle en avait dans un tiroir, venant d’elle ne sait plus où, et elle s’est installée devant la porte de Mike pour allumer une de ces petites cigarettes.

C’est la quatrième qu’elle fume et il y a des mégots autour d’elle.

Mike va juste être dingue quand il va revenir, parce que même si elle est restée à l’extérieur de sa chambre, elle est sûre que l’odeur a envahi toute la pièce.

Levi, qui vient d’apercevoir la cendre, va devenir dingue maintenant.

Il pâlit, si cela est possible. Plutôt, il devient gris.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fous, exactement ?

─ J’attends Mike. Tu le connais, une cigarette et il rapplique du bout du monde pour gueuler. Quatre, je le ramène depuis la lune. »

Levi ne dit rien. Ne s’énerve pas.

Il regarde le sol près de la porte, et avec un soupir s’assoit par terre, près d’elle.

« T’as l’air de pas avoir dormi depuis une semaine, remarque-t-elle.

─ Ouais, j’ai l’impression que c’est le cas.

─ T’as été voir Erwin ?

─ Pourquoi faire ? Ce connard est dans les vapes. Si je le vois, je vais juste avoir envie de le taper. File-moi une de tes saloperies. »

Hange ne fait pas remarquer qu’il ne fume pas. Après tout, elle non plus elle ne fume pas. Elle se contente de tendre le paquet et sa propre cigarette afin qu’il allume la sienne.

« C’est encore plus dégueulasse que dans mon souvenir, » déclare-t-il après une bouffée en rejetant la fumée avec un petit mouvement de bouche qu’ont les consommateurs habituels.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais fumé.

─ Ouais, je suis la preuve vivante que c’est mauvais pour la croissance. »

Levi ne parle jamais de son passé. Hange a fait quelques raccords, connecté quelques points dans son esprit. Ça reste dur pour elle de voir les humains comme des êtres de chair et de sang. Ça reste dur pour elle de s’intéresser aux autres mais Levi fait partie des rares personnes sur qui elle veut en savoir plus. Ce n’est pas de la curiosité, c’est une espèce de désir bizarre de partager. De savoir des choses sur lui et qu’il en sache sur elle.

Elle suppose que ça fait de Levi son ami.

C’est bizarre de se dire ça.

« Tu es mon ami, déclare-t-elle soudain, avec le besoin de vocaliser cette pensée si incongrue.

─ C’est la fumée qui t’es monté à la tête ?

─ Peut-être. Je crois que je ne te l’avais jamais dit.

─ T’es débile.

─ Je sais. »

Elle renverse la tête en arrière et elle se cogne contre le panneau de bois.

« Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi Mike ne te supportait pas au début. Parfois je me disais que c’était de la jalousie parce que tu étais meilleur soldat que lui, mais bon, Mike c’est pas le genre…

─ Ça n’a rien à voir avec une connerie du style. C’est juste que j’essayais de tuer Erwin.

─ Quoi ?

─ T’es sourde en plus d’être myope ? J’essayais de tuer Erwin.

─ Et Mike le savait ?

─ Oui.

─ Et il n’a rien dit à Erwin ?

─ Parce que tu crois qu’Erwin n’avait pas remarqué tout seul ? »

Hange se met à rire. « Et il t’a gardé quand même ?

─ Va savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête de malade. Ça devait l’amuser, entre deux léchages de cul de ces gros porcs de Sina d’avoir une lame au-dessus de la tête. C’est un tordu et c’est pas nouveau.

─ Hey, je crois qu’en tant que commandant, il a le droit de célébrer les mariages, non ?

─ Si c’est une proposition, tu peux aller baiser un titan.

─ Je n’y manquerai pas. C’est juste que Nana et Mike, ils ont décidé de se marier.

─ Arrête.

─ Ce sera sympa, un mariage dans les Bataillons. Ça remontera le moral de tout le monde, je crois.

─ Ta gueule.

─ Et leurs enfants… Blonds, bien sûr ! Je suis sûre qu’ils seront très beaux. »

De sa main libre, Levi lui donne un coup assez violent sur la poitrine pour la faire suffoquer, et elle se met à tousser, incapable de respirer. Lâchant la cigarette et repliée sur elle-même, la respiration haletante, elle se met à pleurer, sans pouvoir reprendre son souffle.

Levi n’a pas un geste vers elle, il continue de fumer, assis par terre, alors qu’il a un million de choses à faire, alors qu’Erwin est revenu avec un putain de bras en moins parce qu’il n’était pas là pour le protéger, alors qu’il y a des titans dans l’enceinte du Mur Rose, alors que le gouvernement bave à la seule idée de récupérer Jäger.

Si ça marchait, si ça pouvait ramener ce grand crétin de la lune ou même de plus loin, Levi passerait tout ce temps qu’il n’a pas à fumer des saletés de cigarettes devant sa porte, Hange pleurant près de lui, encore plus laide et dégoûtante que d’habitude, avec ces larmes et cette morve qui lui coule du nez, et ce gémissement sourd qui sort de sa bouche, qui n’est pas un sanglot ou une plainte mais juste le bruit de quelque chose qui meurt.

Oui, il fumerait encore et encore ces trucs dégueulasses.

Et tant pis pour les cendres. 


End file.
